My Happy Ending
by Rosie C.B
Summary: ¿Quién dice que un amor no supera todas las barreras? ¿Quién dice que los finales felices no existen? El verdadero amor lo vence todo…


Había soñado tanto tiempo con este momento, cada día desde que acepto su amor hacia aquel que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, su cómplice y porque no decirlo su protector. Pero hasta hacia días no lo había creído posible, de no ser porque ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Suspiro el aire salado y frio típico de First Beach. Hacia anos no regresaba a este lugar que ahora la recibía con los brazos abiertos, junto con su ahora prometido quien venía corriendo hacia ella con la sonrisa más grande que nunca había visto.

Se había separado unos años, era cierto. Su familia debía mudarse, ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en Forks y casi no podían andar a sus anchas por el lugar, muy rara vez se les veía y la pequeña Renesmee sabía que era por ella que aún continuaban en ese lugar.

Diez años habían tenido que estar separados, con visitas ocasionales, noches y noches hablando por teléfono, enviándose millones de mensajes, ya saben lo que dicen; "Un amor verdadero vence cualquier distancia y obstáculo" y ellos estaban más que dispuestos a hacerlo funcionar, hasta el momento que les tocara volver a reunirse.

Día a día la pequeña Cullen se despertaba con una nueva sonrisa y nuevas ansias para empezar el día, diciéndose que cada día que pasaba era uno menos que esperar para encontrarse con su amor verdadero, sabía que era egoísta de su parte desear estar con él, ya que eso significaba el separarse de su familia, sino para siempre si por mucho tiempo, por lo que no había hablado del tema al respecto con nadie. Pero vamos ¿Cuánto tiempo se podía ocultar algo como eso a una familia con tantos poderes como lo eran los Cullen?

Jasper, Edward eran los que estaban al tanto de todos, el uno por su capacidad para leer las emociones y el otro porque conocía cada espacio en la mente de su hija, aunque ella intentase ocultárselo. Nadie en la familia estaba conforme con dejarla ir, nadie quería deshacerse de ella, era la luz que había llegado a iluminar sus días, pero todos sabían que la felicidad de la pequeña estaba al lado del licántropo, así que el día que Jacob les llamo para en secreto pedir la mano de esta, sabían que era lo correcto para hacer.

 **Un par de días atrás**

– _¿Nessie?_ – le llamo su madre mientras la cobriza terminaba de plantar las flores que su abuela le había proporcionado. – _Te esperamos a dentro, necesitamos hablar contigo._

– _En un segundo estoy contigo, mama_ – fue la corta respuesta de quien no estaba tan acostumbrada a utilizar demasiado sus cuerdas vocales.

Nessie, como se había acostumbrado que la llamaran, entro después de terminar su trabajo y lavar sus manos. Se sorprendió al ver a toda su familia reunida en la cocina, en torno al desayunador, todos tenían rostros serios y habría jurado que escucho un sollozo de su abuela; con un profundo suspiro entro repasando en su cabeza cual seria los peores escenarios ¿habría muerto su abuelo Charlie? ¿Le habría pasado algo a algún chico de la manada? ¿Jacob…? ni siquiera pudo completar ese pensamiento cuando un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho, antes de poder seguir con sus cavilaciones su padre negó enérgicamente.

– _Nada malo está sucediendo pequeña, deja ya esos pensamientos._ – se puso de pie y en un instante estuvo junto a su hija. – _Iremos a visitar a tu abuelo y Sue, harán una cena por su aniversario y estamos invitados_ – Fue todo lo que le dijeron antes de cambiarle el tema y animarla a apresurarse, saldrían en los próximos minutos.

 **Presente**

Aun recordaba con una sonrisa como toda su familia había actuado los días siguientes, todos parecían estar envueltos en un misterio y Alice por alguna razón parecía más enfurruñada de lo que alguna vez la hubiese visto en su vida. Ahora entendía por qué, Jacob no la había dejado meter sus manos en ninguno de sus preparativos para pedirle matrimonio, todo había sido sencillo y natural, justo como ellos dos y su amor lo eran.

Unas suaves y cálidas manos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sonriendo se dejó envolver en un abrazo, se sentía segura, en casa. Tenía ese sentimiento de paz, que pocas veces había experimentado en su corta vida.

– _¿Lista para el gran día?_ – le susurro en suave tono, – _¿Aun no estas arrepentida de dejar tanto solo por mí?_

Renesmee sabía que era algo que atormentaba la mente de su licántropo, mas no sabía que ella no necesitaba nada de lo que el dinero pudiera darle, sino solo su amor y estar junto a él, y así se lo hizo saber mientras mantenía su mano derecha contra la mejilla izquierda de su amado, quien le regalo la más amplia de todas las sonrisas que podía recibir.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más la abrazo contra si viendo la tranquilidad con la que las olas acariciaban la negra arena que mañana seria testigo de la unión de dos corazones que habían estado predestinados a estar juntos.


End file.
